mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Mint
|caption = Engineer from Vega 5, likes to sleep |age= Young adult |birthplace= Vega 5 |season= Spring |birthday= 1.01 |species = Human |gender= Male |hair = Blackish-teal |eye= Brown |skin= Light |height= 183 |weight= 70 |occupation = Engineer |affiliation= City of Vega 5 |marital= Single |relatives= Unknown |voice actor=James Goins |gifts=y |social= |mission=y }} Profile Personal summary Mint grew up in an orphanage and enjoyed playing basketball. He began working as an engineer at a young age. Mint takes frequent naps, and can sometimes be found napping during the day either under an Apple Tree outside Central Plaza or in a chair on the same café balcony where Pinky sleeps. If the player attempts to interact with him while napping, he will respond as normal, though he may remain sitting as if he were asleep. Physical appearance Mint has dark blackish-teal hair, fair skin, and almond eyes. He wears a yellow and blue vest over a half-tucked-in white polo shirt, medium blue jeans with a brown belt, brown laced shoes, a watch on his left wrist, and a cylindrical teal bag emblazoned with a gold star slung over his hips. Related characters 's closest connection in Portia is Gale, who has been a friend and father-like figure to him for a long time. They work together in improving the infrastructure of Portia. }} | | | | | |_ | | | | | |!| | | | | |_ | | | | | Gale| | |_ }} When befriending , his relationship network with other NPCs will also be affected, resulting in the player receiving favor points from Gale as well. Schedule Arrives in Portia the next unoccupied Sunday during a Fireside meeting, after completing Fixing Ack. While living in Portia for the Portia Bridge missions, Mint leaves the apartment before 8 am, heads to Central Plaza and sits on the bench in front of Portia Museum until 10:00, then goes to the bridge location to supervise. On weekdays, Gust and Albert also hang around the bridge, it seems the three of them are working on the project together. Mint spends the entire day there, then goes back to the apartments before 21:00, walking through the park where Issac plays cross five. On days of bad weather, Mint walks back and forth from Central Plaza to the Portia bridge, and returns to Apartments around 20:30. After completing Rescue in Ingall's Mine, Mint stays in Dr. Xu's Clinic for three days, then resumes his previous schedule (Eufaula Tunnel). Once the windmill quest is complete, Mint will hang around Central Plaza and Peach Plaza. On Thursdays, Saturdays, and Sundays, Mint walks from the Portia bridge to town, then naps in front of Papa Bear's house under an Apple Tree until late at night. |-|Monday-Tuesday= |-|Wednesday-Thursday= |-|Friday-Sunday= |-|During Eufaula Tunnel mission= 21:30 - 22:45 pm passes by Abandoned Ruins #3 22:30-23:55 pm he reaches the Portia bridge then walks through Central Plaza to Apartments. Sometimes 00:30 Around 2:53 am, Mint enters Apartments. |-|During Portia Harbor mission= After announcing Mr. Musa's arrival at fireside meeting and initiates Harbor Mission, he can be found in the Harbor with Musa and Albert from 7:00AM- 3:00AM (locked). All scheduled Play dates with Mint would end unexpectedly until player accepts mission "To Light the Way" which unlocks playing/dating again. Mint leaves Harbor at 18:00 walks back to Apartments. Relationship is one of the potential bachelors that the player can romance. Upon reaching Friend status at four full hearts, the player can confess their love to him with a Heart Knot. The successful confession is only possible after the player has completed South Block Development; Mint will always reject the player's Heart Knot if confessed to before that. In addition, Mint is the only character who will reject the player's confession if the player is already dating someone else. If the confession is successful, a unique dialogue triggers without his relationship status changing to Boyfriend. In several days after that Gale will have a mission for the player to pick up. Mint will become the player's boyfriend after they complete this mission. After has become the player's boyfriend, upon reaching Lover status at eight full hearts, the player can then propose to him with a Wedding Ring. If the proposal is successful, his relationship status changes to Husband. Once certain other conditions have been met, and the player can then try for children. Additionally, upon meeting certain relationship levels, certain perks are rewarded. Perks ;Buddy :Received a mysterious gift ;Husband + :Mint is giving you his salary (1,000-1,100g) on the 10th day of each season. Also, receive help with domestic work and resource gathering, and a chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Social interactions Chat Chat is a basic social interaction available at any relationship level. Chatting with once a day can increase his relationship by 1 point, or 2 points with the Smooth Talk skill; subsequent chatting, on the same day, only results in the same conversation without any relationship gain. 's dialogue may change every day and every season. may also comment about certain events or missions. Higher relationship levels, including romantic involvement, also change 's dialogue. Gift }} Spar }} RPS Photo can partake in group photos with the player after reaching the Associate level. *More poses are unlocked by reaching higher relationship levels. *Romance poses are unlocked by becoming partners. *The "Photographer" skill can fully unlock all poses, regardless of relationship or romantic level. *All poses can be viewed in 's Gallery page. Dates Play Date Dine *Likes Fish and Sea Food *Dislikes Salty Food |D1=N/A |L2= |D2= |L3= |D3=N/A |L4= |D4= |L5=N/A |D5=N/A |L6= |D6=N/A |E1=N/A }} Interact Relic trade |r10= |f1= }} Missions Main missions ; The Eufaula Tunnel :Mint wants you to take a look at the Eufaula Tunnel they're building to give a second opinion on what's causing the small earthquakes when they drill. ; Rescue in Ingall's Mine :Remington's waiting at the entrance to Ingall's Mine. ; The Driller :Mint needs a Driller to help his crew create a tunnel through the Eufaula Desert to Sandrock. ; The Desert Wind :South Block is in need of some wind generators to generate electricity. Secondary missions ; A Near-Departure :Mint has no choice but to leave Portia? You need to talk with the Mayor about that. :This mission triggers if the player is Lover with Mint. :; Mint's Heart ::Mint's problem is solved. Everything has a perfect ending except for you and Mint's relationship. Give Mint some time. ::This mission triggers after A Near-Departure. ; A Rough Sleep :Mint is taking a nap, but Pinky won't leave him alone. Leave some Catfish out to distract her. ; Dinner with Friends :Gale hopes you can be friends with Mint, find Mint first and go to the Round Table Together. ; Chance Meeting :Mint is troubled for not being able to have a nice nap. He needs an eye shade and a pillow. ; Mint Condition :Gale would like you to deliver this letter to Dr. Xu. :This mission triggers after the player successfully confesses to Mint and sees a dialogue with him running away. ; Peace in Politics :Mint wants to make peace with Gust. He asks you to find out what Gust likes. Ask the people closest to Gust: Ginger, Russo and Albert. :; Peace in Politics 2 ::Gust found about Mint digging on his background, he seemed angry. Help Mint prepare some offerings for Gust. ; Under the Sun :Soak up the sun with Mint at the designated location. :This mission triggers if the player is married to Mint. Trivia *Mint's design was inspired by Kaede Rukawa from the basketball manga/anime Slam Dunk.https://steamcommunity.com/games/666140/announcements/detail/1698303218332545298 This is why he naps a lot and states he's good at basketball. Gallery 12,.png IG Mint Stripy Neatness.jpg|Stripy Neatness outfit References ru:Минт Category:Characters Category:Bachelors